A new moon
by Twi's Dreamer
Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon, but before he left he dropped his boundaries. A few days after the party he and his family leave. Bella is not the same person she use to be and who is the little boy who calls her Auntie? And why does she look like a vampire yet with heartbeat and who is the boy she keep calling Rye and Liam.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward left Bella in new moon but before he left he gave her a special present by dropping his boundaries. A few days after the party he and his family leave.**

**Prologue**

**Time passes. Even when it seems impossible… It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.**

**Days began to pass as of my heart. My body seems to be here but mind isn't, it's with him. Sometimes when I look around I see only white walls, that's when I remember where I was and why I was here. It's been 2 weeks since the Cullen's left and nothing is the same. Ever since Sam found me in the forest I've been unresponsive. This room with white walls is a psychiatric ward. I look towards the door and saw my name engraved on the door showing it my room, but it isn't. No memories are here, no laughter, no closets and no window; his window. I closed my eyes causing myself to remember why I'm here.**

**2 weeks ago**

_Tonight's sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight- a lunar eclipse. A new moon. I shivered though I wasn't cold. Something was wrong I could feel it, I snap out of my trance when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and too my surprise it was Edward but its like it wasn't. There before did not stand my love instead a real vampire. His eyes were black, which held no gentleness. His clothing was the same as always godlike. His appearance showed danger but I knew nothing about him is. We stayed there staring at each other until he opened his mouth._

"_Walk with me"_

_I followed him to the edge of the forest by my house where he stopped. My heartbeat frantically in my chest, I tried calming down but anxiety kept creeping on me. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. He then began talking again._

"_We need to leave Forks," he replied coldly._

" _What?" " Why?"_

"_It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will starting noticing."_

"_But… When?"_

_I tried thinking through different scenarios to tell Charlie and Renee bye but I couldn't think of anything that moment but I still needed to say something._

"_I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie, but I can be ready—"_

" _Not you. Us."_

_I stared at him stunned and in silence trying to figure out what he was saying then it all came clear; The party._

"_What – no – Edward, what happen with Jasper—that was nothing."_

"_Nothing compared to what could happen. You don't belong in my world."_

"_I belong with you."_

"_You don't, he said indifferently"_

" _I'm coming—"_

"_I don't want you to come, he said fiercely."_

_I felt like I've just been slap, my heart began breaking in two. I could feel it as the other part holding me together waited for him to confirm my fears._

" _You don't want me."_

"_No."_

_I took couple steps back as my heart tore. I began heaving as my now black heart pound erratically in my chest._

" _I'll ask one favor though."_

_I looked up emotionless and I spoke before I could stop myself._

" _Anything."_

" _Don't do anything stupid or reckless. Do you understand? For Charlie sake. Just. Take care of yourself."_

" _I—Yes – I will."_

_His face softened as a flash of emotion crossed his face but he covered it quickly._

"_Don't worry your human time heals all wounds for you kind. Particularly if your not reminded."_

" _Don't do this - please."_

"_Try to understand. Every second with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reining myself in so I can be with a human."_

"_Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you—" _

"_Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you –" _

"_I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry."_

_Tears began to sting in my eyes as I realized that there before me was my first before, my last forever leaving me._

"_I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella."_

_He kissed my forest and left speeding through the forest like a lightening bolt._

**Back to the Present**

I sat up quickly and notices standing there are at the door was Charlie. He still looks the same as the last time I saw him. He walked over to me cautiously. I notice bags under his eyes, which looked like he hadn't sleep in weeks. He sat on the bed and I laid my head on his shoulders sighing deeply.

" I'm ready to go home daddy," I said quietly knowing he would hear due to how close we were.

He looked at me for a while considering and the spoke.

" Honey If I let you come home you have to promise me a few things. No more moping around, you're going back to school. Spend some time with your friends. Be a better person for me Bells because you're not the first person to get their heart break and you surely wont be the last. But there is a time when you have to look in the mirror and ask one question. Was it ever worth it? Sometimes love come and goes but sometimes it stays here forever. You have to see the inner good in yourself and when you look at your reflection see what you could learn from the pain that you go through so you wouldn't make that same mistake, because baby girl no matter how much pain you go through you will always found a way to repair what was once broken."

I raised my hand to his cheeks as I felt the tears from his eyes. I realized that everything doesn't have to end because he left everything can be better.

Questions started forming in my head. Did he really love me or was I just a maar distraction o him? Was Alice really the best friend she said she was because friends don't leave without saying goodbye. Did Carlisle, Esme, Emmett or even Jasper? I don't even have to count Rosalie because she never liked me. From here and now on I locked the Cullen family out of my and kept them in a personal box in my heart which I never want to open again.

" I will daddy I love you, I'll do everything I have to-, please lets just go home."


	2. Chapter 2

The birds are chirping frantically above my head as I looked out through my window. They look happy, in love, in the nest as they move waiting around for the new arrival. The eggshell crack as a featherless baby bird appear, their excited, a family. I sighed as I turned back to my room, I've been home for three days and yet I still cant understand how I can feel so uncomfortable in my own home if I've been here for months. In the day I force myself not to think of them but at night I cant stop the dreams. Charlie gave me a week off before I went back to school for which I was grateful. I headed downstairs and saw Charlie sitting down at the table reading a newspaper. I took some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and got a pot on the stove.

As the egg began heating in the pot the aroma finally hit my nose closing off all of my senses. I began eating the egg straight from the pot, which I usually don't do because I don't like them. I looked behind me as I saw Charlie raised his eyebrow in question.

"I-, Uh, um hungry," I said skeptically.

Charlie grunted and looked at me oddly before going back to his paper. I glance back at the pot and notice I was empty. I took out some more eggs and began cooing them with the bacon. When I was done I set a plate before Charlie and one for me.

"Aren't you full Bella, you ate three eggs just a while ago and now this," he said pointing at my plate full of food.

"Dad," I groaned.

"Okay, Okay, I'm just worried kiddo," he replied.

I forgot Charlie was still talking as soon as the egg touched my mouth. Before I knew It was done, I looked at Charlie and noticed he just started taking his first bite, his fork mid air and his mouth opened. I giggled and carried my plate to the sink washing it carelessly.

I sat on the couch with Charlie for a while watching television. We started this routine so he could be more active in my life as he put it. Baseball was being played again and as I watched the player's movie across the screen I kept picturing them instead of the regular players. But then the scene changed into a memory as I remembered James, Victoria and Laurent walking in the field as they try to disguise me as one of them but end up failing miserably because they could smell me cross the field just as Rosalie said. The memory went passed in a whirled as I saw me breaking Charlie's heart, me scared shitless as we drove to his house, driving to phoenix, the phone call, the letter, me walking away from him to meet James, it being a ruse and him biting me, Edward saving me and his promise in the hospital. It just began to be to much and the pain was causing my heart to feel an excruciating ache but I stopped myself before I got further because I already made myself a promise to put them in a box and not think of it. All of that caused a slight head ache so I told Charlie I was going to lie down. I went to the bathroom, opened the cupboard and took out a Tylenol, grabbed the bathroom water glass and filed it with water. I then swallowed the pill and headed out.

Walking back into my room, crossing the thresh hold I tripped over a lose board causing me to land flat on my face. I got up slowly and looked down at myself and noticed my shirt was torn. Moving the piece of material back I notice a deep gash on my arm. As the blood oozed out of my cut I began feeling nauseous. I began heaving all over the floor as I head Charlie screamed my name. The last thing I saw as Charlie bursting though my bedroom door and then everything went black.

I awoke to the sound of beeping every couple seconds through the room. Bedside me I hear the scribbling of something being written down. I got the feeling like I was laying down a bed, which wasn't mine. The pillow was so soft, yep, that clarifies it that it was my bed. I tried opening my eyes but it felt so heavy. I tried again and they fluttered open but close again quickly at the brightness of the room.

" Sorry," I recognized the voice of Dr. Grandy. The light soon went away and my eyes took in the scenery of the hospital. I groaned at the stiffness of my sore muscles I took in the appearance of the grey-headed man and sighed. I really didn't know why I was here this time the last thing I remembered was eating breakfast with Charlie.

"Do you remember how you got in here," he asked.

"No, the last thing I remembered was eating breakfast with Charlie." A knocking sounded at the door showing the presence of Charlie with a grim look set on his face.

" We'll from what I got from Charlie here you served breakfast and then went to room and about a couple minutes later he heard you scream—." Charlie cut him off

"I came into you room only to see you on the floor in a puddle of blood from the cut oozing from your shoulder and your shirt full of vomit, but before I was able to touch you your eyes rolled back and you lost consciousness."

I processed what he just said but none of it made sense I don't usually vomit from the site of blood and how did I trip if none of my floorboards were loose.

" Dad, - I don't understand what did I even trip on and you know I usually don't vomit from the site of blood."

Charlie face went deathly pale but he only answered part of the question.

"Bella when I lift you up from the floor the board lift up, after I called the ambulance I searched and found some pictures, 2 plane tickets to Jacksonville and a Cd. It was

of pictures of them."

I began hyperventilating, the machine that was attached to my heart went into a frenzy but then it stoop and the line went dead when I heard doctor Grandy's next line.

" Bella you have to settle down, this is not good for the babies."

And that was all it take for my world to turn black.


	3. Chapter 3

Panic was leaking through my veins as Charlie drove the car home. My heart thundered in my chest cause me to shake violently. From just by looking outside it looked as if we were speeding but we weren't, he barely drove over 20mph. I keep asking myself if this is the decision I really want to make. I didn't care about the consequences anymore I just wanted no more secrets and this is the right way to start: by telling Charlie. The cruiser pulled up in beside the house instead of the driveway. Charlie who still hadn't talk to me since we left the hospital, ease his self out of the car and walk towards the front door opening it without a passing glance. Pushing the door open with a bang he stomped into the living room. Hoping out of the car myself I followed him and locked the door on my way in. Walking to the living room I saw Charlie sitting in his chair with the look on his face he meant business. I sat down across from him and stayed silent. After an uncomfortable silence he spoke.

"When?" he asked without even looking at me.

"The day before my birthday," I answered looking at the floor.

"Where," he demanded.

"Here, when you were sleeping," I answered uncomfortably.

"YOU HAD SEX IN MY HOUSE WITH THE BOY WHO LEFT YOU AND WITH ME UNDER THE SAME ROOF," he thundered, his face a shade of purple as veins stick out his neck.

I stayed silent, scared at his raise voice. Charlie was always a man of a few words and yet this is the worst I've seen him. This brought a new fear to me.

" I want you out of my house by the end of the day," he said without looking at me. I saw a lone tear fell out of his eye as he kept on a poker face. "NOW," he yelled.

I scrambled away quickly as tears formed in my eyes as I ran into my room. The lose floorboard was still up and traces of dry blood still remained. Grabbing my duffle bag from under the bed, I began throwing clothes into the bag. I lift up the mattress and pulled out the sock of money I saved from working at the Newton's. I was just about to grab my passport when I sudden thought hit me: why haven't I told him as yet. I walked back down the stairs hesitantly. I saw Charlie hunched over the sofa. I stood in front of him and cleared my throat.

"Dad can I please tell you something"

He grunted as in showing that he was listening.

"It was my first day of school in the cafeteria when I first notice there something different about the Cullen's," Charlie raised his head in interest " It wasn't just that his family was extremely gorgeous with golden eyes and shy themselves from others, it was that they had a secret. There always was something different about them, something that drew me to them, us humans. It was later that day when I went into biology sitting beside Edward when he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He bald his fist and leaned the farthest he could from me. I looked into his eyes and notice it was black, a predatorily glare. When class was over and the bell rang before I could even get up from my seat he was gone. After school when I went to take my slip in, he stood there at the receptionist desk demanding that his schedule to be changed and it was the subject he had with me. I still couldn't figure out what I did for him to hate me so much. Someone else walking into the little office causing my hair to fly around my face, from the corner of my I saw him stiffened. Through clenched teeth he told Ms. Cope that he would just have to live without. For that whole week there was no sign of Edward, only his brothers and sisters would show with Rosalie glaring intensely in my direction as the days passed. Early that Monday morning the day flew by until it was lunch when I walked in and saw the Cullen's having fun in the snow, all of them. My heart speed up as I saw the change in him no body else did or looked for. The circles under his eyes were completely gone and his eyes were golden again. Being me my heart speed up when I saw him looked at me from his seat. Ignoring the thump in my chest I pretended to be interested in the conversation that was flowing through at my table. Jessica then whispered in my ears telling me that Edward Cullen was looking at me; of course I flushed and ran out the cafeteria. I head to biology where he actually talked to me introducing him self. We talked for a while and he was very interested about me, asking to know more."

I paused looking at my dad who face showed nothing but emptiness like he was trying to decide something.

" Go on," he demanded.

"The next day at school instead of going into the school right away I stayed outside and watched him as he got out his Volvo. As a staring competition happened between us across the parking lot as high screeching sound brought us back to the real world. Just as the van was about to hit me I was pulled out the way causing my head to hit the pavement. When I looked up Edward's hands were pressed against the van leaving huge dents. He tried convincing me that I was hallucinating about seeing him doing that but I knew better."

As the hours went on I continue telling Charlie about the lives of the Cullen's and how I found out about them become vampires from Jacob. I also told him about them becoming a family and them treating me liked I belong to someone, that someone who would miss me if I was gone. At the end of the part with me telling him about how I ended up in the hospital Charlie had tears running down his face.

"Bella, I-," his voice crooked but I cut him off and finish with what happen at my birthday party and how Jasper attacked me and them leaving a few days later.

" Dad you would have to understand that not only did he left but he left me pregnant. I was always told they couldn't have children considering how Carlisle and Esme been together for so long, but then again there has never been a relationship such as ours. So this pregnancy wouldn't be normal. I don't know what to expect or weather I might make it or not but you cant kick me out daddy I need you," I said sobbing at the end. I soon felt arms wrapped around me bringing my face to his chest. Grabbing onto his shirt like a baby my tears soaked his uniform.

"What do you want me to do Bells, tell me and we'll do. I do anything to keep you alive. I think we should talk to Billy and ask him how he know so much about the Cullen's," he said unsurely but strongly.

"No," I yelled, " We can't tell him dad because if the Voltouri finds out they will kill us all."

"Who and what are these Voltouri people you speak of?"

I began telling him everything I knew about the Voltouri from Edward.

" The one secret they had is not to tell a human, we cant dad, we cant, so what are we going to do?"

"We leave. We leave tonight without anyone knowing. I already got fired from my job last night for tampering with you medical records when the doctors wouldn't tell me what was wrong with you. I have 53 million dollars for working for 33 years so money wont be a problem we just will have to stop at the bank before we go. Pack up as much as you can include so food to eat because the drive will be long. We cant let anyone see us, bring everything important to you don't leave nothing for them to trace us," he sighed rubbing his face, " we will have to burn it down."

I looked at him in shock but understanding.

"I haven't decided where we will be going though," he said.

Thinking for an inconspicuous place isn't as easy as it sounds specially looking for a place where the sun barely showed. A thought occurred to me as I remembered about places I wanted Edward and I could visit after my change. I finally decided that it would be the best place for us to live away from civilization especially with the baby coming.

"Bella, have you decided yet?"

"Yes"

"What is it then?"

"JENAU, ALASKA."


	4. Chapter 4

I was jolted awake by the honking of a car. Car lights flash in the front of my eyes blinding me temporarily. I saw Charlie jerked the car away from the wrong lane. I looked at his face and notice that his eyes were falling slightly.

" Dad why don't you let me drive for a while and you sleep."

" I got this Bells besides you don't know the way."

"How about we pull over"

"We cant, we're still to close to the border line"

" How about I stay up and keep your company"

It was then I started looking at my surroundings and notice that there were no more trees, no more grass, no more green. Instead I saw road, just road. It was 12 in the morning and we already done the unthinkable.

**Flashback**

"_JENAU, ALASKA"_

_Two hours later, we have all of our important items packed in boxes that we have in the kitchen. Looking at my stripped room, I sighed at the memories that happened here, even the good and the bad. I grabbed the last box and walked down stairs remembering the house as I went on. I walked in the living room and stood beside Charlie who had glassy orbs._

"_I'm really going to miss this place, I mean this is my life here. This is where I got married to your mother, I had you, also Renee running from me with you. Well never mind there were more bad ones than good."_

_Not wanting to voice my opinions I carried the last box and put it in the new Nissan Charlie bought an hour ago. I head back inside for one last time and slowly glided over to my dad. Empty gas containers pooled around us as gas was pooled was leaked all over the floor leaving a trail. He took a liter and lit a piece of brown paper and dropped it on the trail._

_We watched as the fire ignited and ran to the end of the source. We ran outside and jumped into the car as started the ignition and pulled out the driveway. I watched as the house scream to stop the endless pain, we were about to turn the corning leaving the house from view when it exploded sending glass flying across the lawn._

**End Of Flashback**

I was getting annoyed by just hearing the hum of the car and decided to turn on the radio. Opera swam through the car soothing us until the singer sang in a high pitch glass shattering tone. I changed the station twice but stopped when I heard a specific report.

**BACK TO YOU, TOM.**

**THANKS, ROGER.**

**TODAY AN ANOYNOMOUS PHONE CALL WAS MADE ALERTING US THAT THERE WAS A RAGING FIRE IN FORKS, WASHINGTON. THE HOUSE BELONGED TO CHEF SWAN AND HIS DAUGHTER ISABELLA SWAN. CHIEF SWAN WAS FIRED EARLIER. IT WAS SAID THAT HE WAS SNOPPING THROUG THE MEDICAL FILES OF HIS 18-YEAR DAUGHTER. IT WAS SAID THAT ISABELLA SWAN WAS A QUIET AND SHY GIRL WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH ONE OF WITH OF THE CULLENS. AFTER EDWARD CULLEN LEFT HER SHE WAS SENT TO REHAB.**

**IF YOU LOOK BEHIND ME YOU WOULD SEE WHAT WAS LEFT OF THE SWANS HOUSE. TWO BOTTLES OF GAS CONTAINERS WERE FOUND; INVESTIATORS THINKS THAT IT WAS A SET UP OR A PLAN TO ESCAPE. NO BODY'S WERE LOCATED. WE ASKED LOCAL TOWN MEMBERS IF THE EX-CHIEF OR HIS DAUGHTER WOULD COMPLAIN ABOUT LIVING IN A TOWN LIKE THIS. HERE ARE SOME OF THE PEOPLE WE WERE ABLE TO GET IN CONTACT WITH.**

"**MS STANLEY, WERE YOU AND ISABELLA GOOD FRIENDS?"**

"**NO, WE WEREN'T SHE SLEPY WITH MY BOYFRIEND MIKE NEWTON AND TOTALLY EMBARRESED ME IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL. IM GLAD SHE'S GONE, I TOLD EDWARD TO STAY AWAY FROM HER BUT ITS LIKE SHE BRAINWASHED HIM OR SOMETHING. HE RARELY TALKED ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE UNLESS IT WAS ABOUT BELLA.**

"**THAKYOU MISS STANLEY,"**

**WE ASLO ABLE TO TALK TO MR. BILLY BLACK AND HIS SON ABOUT THE FATHER AND DAUGHTER**

"**MR. BLACK, DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE FIRE OR THE STRANGE DISSAPPERANCE ABOUT CHARLIE AND ISABELLA SWAN?"**

"**CHARLIE AND I FISHED ALMOST EVERY SUNDAY OR SATURDAY. HE IS A GOOD MAN AND WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIS PEOPLE. I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THE FIRE UNTIL ONE OF OUR TRIBAL MEMBERS TOLD US ABOUT SEEING THE FIRE ON TV, HE WAS THE ONE WHO MADE THE PHONE CALL. ISABELLA OR LIKE SHE SAYS BELLA IS A SMART GIRL, SHE DIDN'T GET INTO TROUBLE AND MAINTAIN GOOD GRADES THAT IS UNTIL SHE MET EDWARD CULLEN. I WARNED HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HIM BUT YET SHE DIDN'T LISTEN SO I WASN'T SURPRSE THAT VILE FAMILY LEFT HER. POOR GIRL WAS SO BROKEN HEARTED AND SUCH A YOUNG AGE, HOW IS SHE TO RECOVER FROM SUCH A TRAMUA. THAT'S NOT ALL EITHER, HE LEFT HER THE WOODS BY HERSLEF. WHEN WE FOUND HER SHE WAS CLOSE TO SUFFERING FROM ****PNEMOHNIA. ****I JUST HOPED THAT IF YOU ARE OUT THERE CHARLIE, BELLA PLEASE CALL ME TO KNOW AT LEAST IF YOU ARE SAFE AND TAKE CARE OF YOURSELVES. I'LL MISS YOU"**

"**JACOB BLACK I HEARD FROM SOME OF THE LA PUSH MEMBERS THAT YOU HAD A GOOD FRIENSHIP WITH ISABELLA?"**

"**YES BELLA AND I ARE GOOD FRIENDS, WE USE TO MAKE MUD PIES WHEN WE WERE LITTLE. SHE'S REALLY COOL AND AN AMAZING PERSON TO BE AROUND THAT IS UNTIL SHE MET EDWARD CULLEN. BELLA ASKED ME ABOUT THEM ONE DAY AND I TOLD HER MY OPINIONS. THE NEXT TIME I SAW HER SHE WAS ALL EDWARD THIS AND EDWARD THAT. SHE FORGOT ABOUT ME, WE STOPPED TALKING. THE LAST TIME WE DID WAS WHEN I WENT AT HER PROM AND SAW HER WITH HIM," **_**JACOB SNEERING.**_

**THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS WERE CHARLIE SWAN AND ISABELLA WHO THEY SAY THEY ARE. STORIES HAVE BEEN SHARED WITH SOME AGAINST THE GOOD PERSONA OF THE CULLENS AND VIA THE SWANS. WHO WAS IT THAT WASN'T BETTER FOR THE OTHER PERSON? STAYS TUNE TO ANY MORE INFORMATION RELATING TO THE SWANS STORY.**

A sob broke out of my throat as I heard the things Jessica Stanley said about me, I guess the hormones began kicking in because now I was laughing hysterically.

"Dad she lied and I always thought she was my friend I mean, Mike always made some innuendos but I never act on them. They weren't even together and yet she makes me out as if I'm some kind of slut. And Jacob I barely even remember him, how am I suppose to reconnect with someone I haven't seen since I spent summers her at 14. I thought those people, your people were our friends. You got my back I got your."

I looked up to see Charlie staring at me sadly. I looked out side and saw that other car was passing indicating we've stopped. He pulled me into his arms rubbing my arms.

"We'll get through this hunny, we will start over a whole new life, with new name and new identities. What doesn't kill make stronger, stand a little taller, it doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."

"Dad you seriously just didn't quote Kelly Clarkson. Ok, though we'll start over specially for he or she," I said rubbing circles in on my stomach cradling my baby. " I love you so much honey, I'm going to give you the best life you will always be loved and I wont never let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I love you to grandbaby," I heard Charlie whisper audibly.

We drove until 12am the next day. Finally in JANEU, ALASKA we arrived at a for story house what Charlie bought on the road trip. The yard was huge with a garden in the front. We pulled up in the driveway and parked. Stepping out of the car I walked around the cupid figure fountain as birds played. I hate to say it but I was happy to be surrounded by trees again. Trees engulf us as and old couple swing was in the far corner. The house was beige trimmed with lavender and golden strips. In each level were a Romeo and Juliet like balcony. The front door was a mahogany color. The door was in the shape like an archway.

"Wow", Charlie said flabbergasted.

"Yeah," I know what you mean.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie P.O.V

I've been trying to do the right thing for my family but sometimes doing the right thing isn't what's best for anyone. The pas three days has changed my perspectives in life. From what Bella has told me life isn't as always easy because you don't know what lurks in the shadows. _Vampire._ I cant believe that my daughter was daughter the dead, I mea technically he can still breathe but yet he is frozen at the age at eighteen. Laying in the confines of my new home brought a little bit of piece to me. My bedroom was black and dark blue. I had a bureau with a draw and a king size bed my new room held the whole me instead of parts. I liked it better than my old one.

I will truly miss Billy and Harry especially the Sunday and Saturday fishing and Harry famous homemade fish fry. It's been 4 hours since we arrived in our home. Bella was sleeping soundlessly but I knew not for long until the screaming start. I look at the clock at saw that its tell more minutes before she begin. I close my bedroom door as my eyes started to drop slightly carrying me to a different place, a new time.

_The sun was rose across the horizon, as the meadow at my feet awoke springy slightly as they did their morning stretched. I heard a soft giggle and turned around coming face to face with nothing. I saw a hand move behind the tree. My mouth moves unconsciously as I answered back._

"—_16,17,18,19,20. Ready or not here I come."_

"_Here I am grandpa, I'm over here"_

_I spun around and saw the most breath taking little girl. She had bronze hair and green eyes. Her hair fell in ringlets as her pouty lips broke out in a dazzling smile._

"_Hey princess, I found you"_

_I chuckled, happily lifting her into my arms giving her a gentle squeeze. _

"_Grandpa what about me," I heard another voice which held velvety tunes._

_A bronzed haired boy with brown-eyed boy speed towards me with such speed and bounding lightly into my arms._

"_Hey buddy, I could never forget about you," I replied._

_I heard a slight grumbling of their stomach, they both blushed lightly but my granddaughter more than grand son._

" _So what do you think we should eat?" I asked them both._

"_Silly grandpa, you don't eat you're a vampire."_

" _I am not a vampire," I said alarmingly._

_Another voice rang over mine, one with bells that carried a soothing and motherly tone._

"_Yes you are a vampire husband of mine, why don't you go get our son and you could carry them with you."_

_I spun around preparing myself to match the voice with a body. The only thing I saw was waist length black hair. A sundress clung to her body._

_The children finally noticing her, yelled out her name loudly in my ears._

"_Grandma M-"_

I was brought out my dream by teeth a piercing through my skin causing pain to shoot through my veins, which felt like fire was burning me. I opened my eyes alarmingly only to be shocked back into to unconsciousness.

BELLA P.O.V

_I was running through the forest chasing after a lynx. As I jumped from branch to branch I finally was close enough and lounged my self towards it. The animal and me wrestle for a while before I got tire with playing my food. I broke its neck and sank my teeth to his jugular veins. As the feeling of the warm blood satisfied my thirst as -_

**END OF DREAM**

NORMAL P.O.V

As Bella slept in her bed sleeping her body began to twitch frantically for ten minutes until it came to a complete stop. She sat up so fast it was barely see able. She looked to the door and was there in the blink of an eye. Walking down the hall, she stopped as she sniffed slightly smelling the air. Her throat flamed up as a feral growl escape her lips. She up the stair in a blink of the eye, she opened the door slowly as the aroma from the man in the bed. Walking slowly to make sure a prey doesn't try something she jumped onto him straddling him. Bella then lowered her lips to the man's neck and lick his jugular vein. Just above her lips blood was pumping sending her into a frenzy as her need become more needful. Bella then pierced her teeth through the man's skin savoring every drop of blood that leaked through. She hummed as felt the blood reaching her toes. The man suddenly screamed bringing her from her blood lust she looked into his eyes and saw red orbs eyes stared back at her. She smiled violently as the man as he looked at her in pure panic. She latched her lips back to his neck devouring his blood again. The door to the bedroom suddenly slammed opened as a woman appeared with diamonds sparkling off her. With the light distracting her eyes began changing back to their natural brown as she began breathing heavily, as her body drop in the crook of the man's neck.

BELLA P.O.V

Rising up slightly I notice I was resting against some thing, I raise my body and looked down. I raised my hand to move hair from my face when I saw the blood printed on my skin. I looked down frantically as I saw teeth marks at his neck realization hit me as I froze above Charlie and looked back down to his necked and screamed.

"Daddy," I screamed and as he began withering in the same position.

"Bella," he said through clenched teeth " What's happening to me?"

"I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry," I told him as the scent of the blood hit my nostrils, as dizzy wakes wracked through my body sending me backwards as my body was about to hit the floor arms caught me the same time my world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to the sound of someone humming a motherly tone. I tried opening my eyes but as soon as it started to tear apart pain began to appear. I whimpered.

"Shhh, honey it's going to be alright."

Even though the voice was soothing I was still scared because I don't know she was.

"You're probably wondering who I am but we will wait for introductions later. You must be hungry you've been unconscious for 2 days, Charlie is about to wake up, but don't worry everything is going to be safe"

My eyes finally snapped open only to land on a gorgeous black haired woman. Her hair was very curly which fell to he waist. She has plumped limps and grey with red trim around the rim eyes. She looked to be about the same age as Charlie. I heard a ear shattering scream ring through the house as I sat up slightly.

"Oh, good he's awake," she said slightly dreamy.

She picked me up without an effort, especially for a woman her age. When she dashed up the stairs it was then I knew for sure she was not a human but a vampire. We arrived in Charlie room, my heart pounding like drums as I saw my Dad stood near his bed. The man who I called dad didn't look anything like it. His hair was cropped in silky waves and his mustache was thinner. He was buff like his brother and his eyes were liquidly red. He smiled at me shinning his pearly white teeth at me. Charlie was looking at something above my head with a whole lot of love and adoration. I realize that it wasn't me he was staring up but instead the woman. Then the shocking thing happened. His smile turns into a feral growl as he got down in a crouch.

"Who are you and why do you have my pregnant daughter."

" Don't you snarl at me, mister, I will indeed put you in your place and I will tell you exactly who I am, so let us head down to the now furniture supplied living room. While you were changing both of you I mean, I fixed the house for you and I hope you like it. Any way enough talk and more walk."

Charlie and I were both stunned at this woman who appeared to be gentle but yet head strong. She was still carrying me down as we walked down the stairs to the living. Wen we walked in it was like we entered a mansion. Gold was splattered all over the room with a little sparkle here and there. The were a lounge chair what could hold about 10 people due to the size. Three love seat enclosed the around and a long but little coffee table stood in front of it. Over the windows Champaign curtain were hung and vases and pictures were sticking to the wall. The French doors were open as the dinning room peeked in at us watching our every move. A fireplace stood under the stairs as a 62' inch flat screen laid in front a couple steps sway from the couch and coffee table. Slightly to the left was a glass cabinet with games on display.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe.

"It sure," my dad said looking at her as If she was his personal sun.

"Yes," she blushed shocking me "I'm very proud of myself for my work ok so lets start with introductions."

She set me down on the couch and went to sit with Charlie. Shockingly she sat on his lap and his hands circled his waist. Charlie then rubbed his mouth across her shoulder and made a purring sound. What is he, a cat. The woman turned around and whispered something in his ear causing him to look down but he nodded otherwise looking up to my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Marry Ann Brooks. I was changed in 1865 when I was touring the world to the Bahamas when a man grabbed my shoulder and pushed me into a nearby forest. I tried to scream when he put his hands over my mouth muffling my screams. That night I was raped and beaten a numerous of time. A female vampire found him and was about to re enter me and she began yelling at him. He was her boyfriend and they had a fight and thought that he could do he anything because they were not suppose to be together anymore. He bite me to get back at her for embarrassing him in front of his meal. I withered for five days, when the pain finally stopped. I knew what I was because I read books about it and saw the red eyes. If you're wondering how I ever got over well I did. I never held grudges in my life I forgive even the one who hurt me. I always lived everyday to the fullest. Ai might have the scars on my back but I have the world to help me through them. I never had a burn in my throat like the other vampires instead I had a desire for food. I then found out that I'm a half human half vampire, a hybrid the first of my kind. No one knew though, but I still do hear. I eat, I sleep, I cry and don't sparkle in the sun like other vampires. I see things, like who belong together and when they will re connect with mates. I see it like a vision but not a vision, it helps me know things especially the one they don't want no one else know. I see mates," she ended in a whisper.

"I see you too," Charlie said to her. He brushed her hair from his face and kissed her temple.

Mary Ann smiled at him blushingly slightly at the public attention. I rest my hand on my little bump when I suddenly felt a movement towards my hand. I smiled at the feeling.

"What do you know about a human/ vampire pregnancy?"

The shoe on her left foot suddenly dropped with a clack and the room suffocated us with silence.


End file.
